<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Squires, Knights, and Kings by LadyAndreth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637685">Of Squires, Knights, and Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndreth/pseuds/LadyAndreth'>LadyAndreth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Squire's Tales Series - Gerald Morris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Squire's Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndreth/pseuds/LadyAndreth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squire's tales drabbles featuring Terence, Eileen, Gawain, Dinadan and all my other favorites. Mostly fluff. Some angst when I feel like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen/Terence (Squire's Tales), Gawain/Lorie (Squire's Tales), Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comfort at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eileen set aside her book and stood as Terence came in through the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terence!” She started to scold. “I expected you back months ago! What kept you? Did you get lost back at home or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her in a crushing hug, his face buried in her hair. She hugged him back, gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trevisant’s gone,” he said, his voice muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held him at arms length to look at his face.“Gone as in… passed away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh love, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terence pulled her back and nodded again. Eileen maneuvered him into a chair then sat at his feet and took his hand, waiting patiently for him to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were on a quest. Gawain and I and… and Peirs. He’s a blacksmith’s apprentice we met. Anyway, we were looking for Parsifal. Gawain wrestled him in the Other World when you were taken by Hag Annis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen nodded and squeezed his hand. “I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the quest led us to Trevisant’s hermitage. He knew he was going to die soon, seeing time backwards like he does, and he, he didn’t remember me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Terence.”</span>
</p>
<p><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I’m alright.” He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. “It’s just, he at least remembered my name when he married us, and remembered that he cared for me. I suppose I thought that if there was one thing he wouldn’t forget it was me.” He shook his head. “What a foolish thought.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen cupped his cheek in her hand. “It’s never foolish to hope, Terence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terence closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, silent for a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stayed with him,” he said eventually, his eyes still closed. “We caught up, had the same conversations a few times. He always called me son, though, after I reminded him the first time. And he was happy when he passed away. His life’s work had been accomplished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And his son was there,” Eileen said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terence smiled gratefully at her. “Yes. That too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned the smile and set her head on his lap. He stroked his fingers through her hair, taking comfort from her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” She asked presently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But could we just… sit? Here? Together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen nodded and climbed up into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Terence held her close. Her warmth somehow eased his sorrow and weariness in a way nothing else could. Even in all his glorious and exciting adventures, there was nothing so sweet as returning home to her arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An unlikely meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Palomides stopped and made camp in the forest. It was a lonely trek home without Dinadan, but he respected that other duties were more important than escorting a friend. Still, when he began to play his instrument, he found that it was one of Dinadan’s songs. After a little while, he spotted a pair of eyes watching him from the forest. Inquisitive, nervous, human eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, little friend in the bushes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A child, for a child it was, stepped out, blushing. Her red brown hair had once been braided back, but was now flying all about her, and her richly made dress was muddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she said tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone, little one?” He asked with some surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is late for children to be wandering the woods alone,” Palomides replied. “Would you like to share my dinner with me?”</span>
</p><p><span>The girl started to shake her head, but then her stomach rumbled and she looked down. “Yes please.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I am honored,” Palomides smiled.</span></p><p>
  <span>She returned the smile and tentatively inched closer to the fire. Palomides turned the meat and noticed the girl staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you a question you wish to ask, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a faery?” She blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides chuckled. It was certainly the most innocent and original explanation any of the northerners had ever found for his dark skin. “No, little one. I am no faery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed disappointed. “Oh. I was looking for faeries. That’s why I’m out in the forest without my parents. Uncle Terence says they’re real, but I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. He’s not my actual uncle of course, Uncle Gawain is, but he’s Uncle Gawain’s squire, so he’s close enough. Mamma and Daddy told me not to look for them because not all faeries are nice and I might get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems your parents were correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the child objected. “I’m just not sure where I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, this is not my first language, but is that not the meaning of the word lost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, lost means you don’t know how to get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. And do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides smiled and cut her a piece of meat. “Worry not. We shall search for your home together in the morning, if you will allow me the honor of accompanying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said politely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides made certain she was fully satisfied before he himself ate, then ventured a few more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not mean to pry, but I have heard of Sir Gawain in my travels. Is your uncle this same Sir Gawain who learned shame and glory at the hands of the Green Knight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child nodded. “Yes, that’s the one! Uncle Gawain is very famous. Daddy says that he’s the greatest knight in England but Mamma says he has to say that because they’re brothers and Gawain is better with a sword than he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides frowned. “Surely Sir Gawain would never attack his brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Daddy did once and so did Uncle Gareth, but those were what Mamma calls special cases, and Daddy told me that means times when Uncle Gareth was being a knock headed ninny. Mamma likes to tease Daddy about his sword skills. He’s a knight, but she’s better than he is with a sword. Say, are you a knight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, little one, though they are not called knights where I am from. I am Sir Palomides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Luneta. It’s very nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is mine, Lady Luneta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, and they chatted a bit longer until it was time to sleep. Palomides let Luneta use his blankets and wrapped himself in a warm cloak. Dinadan had given it to him after noticing how his southern friend shivered in the cooler temperatures. He slept only lightly that night, awaking at every rustle and sound in order to protect the child who had come under his care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Palomides packed up camp, but did not mount his horse.. HE would need to be on foot to track where Luneta had been. He started at the bushes where he had first seen her. Her track was not difficult to follow, and no wonder, for she tripped and flitted about with all the energy of a butterfly, and all the grace of an elephant. Sometime around mid afternoon she started recognizing things, but that was unfortunately also about the time he lost the trail. The real problem was that there were now far too many trails to tell which one was hers. Suddenly, she gasped and grabbed his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides’s sword was in his hand in a moment, but he needn’t have bothered. Lunet awas pointing at a red fox. Oddly, it was trotting toward them, rather than scurrying away as most wildlife did.</span>
</p><p><span>“That’s the fox who led me to you last night!” she said. “I knew he was special! He’s come to take us home.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Palomides did not much like the idea of following a fox. “Are you certain it was not mere chance that led us to each other?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“No, it was the fos! Luneta insisted. She knelt and held out her hand. “Hullo Renard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox nuzzled her hand, and she scratched behind his ears. Palomides frowned, looking down at the scene. The fox met his gaze and he could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sworn</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was smiling. And its </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, its eyes were deep and knowing and far more intelligent than that of any animal he had known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Lady Luneta,” he said eventually. “We shall follow the fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon as the words left his mouth, the fox bolted away. Palomides and Luneta darted after it as fast as they could. After a little while P alomides simply carried Luneta, since he could run far faster than she. Then, at the edge of the wood, the fox vanished. Breathless, Palomides set Luneta down and glanced to make sure his horse was alright. There had been no time to mount, and it would have hardly been any faster in the thick wood, but the faithful beast had followed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look! Look!" Luneta cried. "There's the village, and there's the keep where I live with Daddy and Mama!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She darted down the hill, and Palomides followed after her. They drew several stares in the village, and Palomides decided to hold her hand so he did not lose her in the crowd. He could not tell whether the vague hostility of the people was directed at him or at Luneta. He had no idea how these people viewed their liege lord, and she was obviously his daughter. Moments later, a frazzled woman came running frantically from the direction of the keep. A few villagers pointed them out to her, but she was already running toward Luneta, and Luneta tugged out of Palomides's grasp to get to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luneta!" The woman caught her in a hug. "Where have you been? You drove me half up the wall with worry and your father's been searching all night!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was okay Mama. Sir Palomides and the fox took care of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stood, still clutching Luneta in her arms. "I suppose you must be Sir Palomides?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides bowed courteously. "At your service, my lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I rather think I ought to be at yours. Thank you for bringing my daughter back. Please, won't you stay and eat with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides politely declined three times, then accepted her invitation. As the lady led him back to the keep, she introduced herself as Lady Lynet, the wife of Sir Gaheris, who oversaw the land of Orkney. She led them to a sitting room and refused to let go of Luneta, though several of the staff offered to take the child to get cleaned up. They had just started to get acquainted when a man burst into the room. He nearly collapsed with relief when he saw Luneta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank God," he choked. "Oh thank God."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luneta scampered over and hugged his legs. "Hi Daddy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He fell to his knees and embraced her. "You little scamp! Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> scare me like that again, you hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad… get off… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I can't breathe…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It serves you right," he grumbled. Still, he slackened his hold a bit. Lynet cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gary, this is Sir Palomides. He found Luneta. Sir Palomides, this is my husband, Sir Gaheris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Gaheris looked up and blinked, noticing the stranger for the first time. He stood, lifting his daughter with him much as his wife had in the marketplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides stood and bowed. "I am honored to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The honor is mine. I can't even begin to thank you for bringing my daughter home, but dinner would be a start, if you will stay with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palomides dipped his head. "I have already accepted your wife's kind invitation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Gaheris smiled, and for a moment he reminded Palomides of Dinadan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening passed pleasantly, and Palomides found himself coming to like the merry little family. Gaheris was self deprecating and playful, but all the servants respected him, amd Palomides began to suspect that though he was apparently no good with weapons, he was a great knight. Lady Lynet was plain and matter of fact, but she noticed things where most people wouldn't, and seemed to have a particular interest in the fox who had led Luneta home. When Palomides settled down to bed that night, he found that the ache from missing Dinadan had subsided somewhat, and he slept peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he left with many well wishes and gifts that had been pressed upon him. He was glad to have met them, and glad to be on his way home.</span>
</p><p>************</p><p>
  <span>"And so," Dinadan declared grandly, "I shall sing you the ballad of sir Palomides."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luneta perked up and tugged her mother's sleeve as he began to sing. He told the tale of Helius and Helake, and how through great honor and courage and feat of arms Palomides slew the evil brothers. He finished with a flourish and bowed, bit Luneta was frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, that's not how it happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaheris's lips twitched. "That's right. You forgot the part where the brave Sir Dinadan saves the life of Sir Palomides by taking one of the brothers out the window with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinadan gaped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you broke him, Gary." Lynet smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaheris waved a hand. "I'll be worried if he hasn't spoken in longer than a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know about that?" Dinadan managed to gasp out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir Palomides is my friend!" Luneta said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He found her when she was lost in the woods," Lynet clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't lost!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaheris raised his eyebrows. "You weren't? Then I suppose the punishment for not coming home all night and worrying your parents half to death ought to be more severe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I was lost," Luneta grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaheris shook his head woefully. "Her mother's sense of direction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Gary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinadan smiled, then laughed suddenly as he thought of polite, reserved Palomides leading energetic Luneta through the woods. He was glad his friends had met, and even more glad there was someone he could tell the plain adventures to. It eased his longing for his friend a little, though that was a longing he knew would never truly leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I borrowed two characters from the authors Elfpen and Feste the Fool, who have written far better stories than I have. I used them to explore a concept I had banging around my head, and what I have written for these two characters is far from the cannon the authors decided upon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gawain paused on top of a hill and looked out toward the river. “You’re sure they said to meet here, Terence?”</p><p><br/>“Aye Milord. Right at that bend there, see?”</p><p><br/>Gawain nodded. “I’ll take your word for it.” His hands strangled the reigns, and Terence grinned at him.</p><p><br/>“They’re just children, Milord. They won’t hurt you. I promise.”</p><p><br/>Gawain cast him a glare and urged Guingalet into motion once more. They made it to the bend in the river, and Terence settled down in the grass to wait. Gawain couldn’t bring himself to be still and paced back and forth across the river bank. Finally, Lorie and Ganscotter appeared from the forest on the other side and crossed over. Terence leapt to his feet, and Gawain’s eyes fixed first on the bundle in Lorie’s arms, then on the one in Ganscotter’s. He took a tentative step forward, then stopped.</p><p><br/>Lorie smiled and walked up to him, tipping the bundle slightly so he could see the soft sleeping face with the tiniest little ears and a pudgy fist in the mouth. Gawain choked happily and smiled at his wife, almost crying.</p><p><br/>“She’s so small,” he managed to gasp out.</p><p><br/>Lorie laughed. “Well what did you expect? This is Bridgette, and Father’s holding Lottie.”</p><p><br/>Gawain looked over to where Terence was smiling and making faces at his other daughter. She was awake, and squirmed about to blink big blue eyes at Gawain. Then she giggled and his heart constricted. Terence smiled.</p><p><br/>“I think she likes you more than me, Milord.”</p><p><br/>“She has good taste,” Lorie teased.</p><p><br/>Gawain laughed. “Aye, she does,” he said proudly.</p><p><br/>“Would you like to hold her?” Ganscotter asked.</p><p><br/>Gawain gulped and nodded. Ganscotter carefully handed over the wriggling child, and Gawain held her carefully against his chest.</p><p><br/>“Hello Lottie,” he said softly, “I’m Dad.”</p><p><br/>“And I’m Uncle Terence, if you care.”</p><p><br/>“She doesn’t.” Gawain still hadn't taken his eyes off his little girl.</p><p><br/>Terence grinned, but didn’t return the sally. It was too precious a moment for that. Lorie stood beside Gawain and leaned her head on his shoulder. Now he could see both children at once, and he felt like his heart would burst it was so full.</p><p><br/>"I love you," he whispered. To Lorie, to Lottie, to Bridgette, to all of them.</p><p><br/>Lorie laughed again, and it was to his ears as honey is to the tongue, so sweet and rich and beautiful. She gently tugged his arm, and they all sat down on the river bank. Gawain watched the babies' every shift, every movement and gurgle and yawn. Bridgette woke with a cry, and Lorie comforted her with kisses and soft song. She was less troubled once she was fully awake, and Gawain smiled at her. Lottie tangled her hand in his beard, drawing his attention back.</p><p><br/>"Jealous little one, aren't you?" He chuckled.</p><p><br/>Ganscotter cleared his throat. "She can be, which brings me to a most… unpleasant subject."</p><p><br/>Lorie shifted closer to Gawain, seeming to know what was coming.</p><p><br/>"What subject?" Gawain said.</p><p><br/>"Well, Bridgette and Lottie are part fairy, but they are also part human, and so they have inherited the selfishness that is in all humans."</p><p>Terence sat up straighter, looking sharply at Ganscotter.</p><p><br/>"What's that supposed to mean?" Gawain growled.</p><p><br/>"It means they can't cross into the fairy world until they are old enough to put aside that selfishness," Terence said softly.</p><p><br/>"What?" Gawain snapped.</p><p><br/>"It is what I had to do, with both Lorie and Terence," Ganscotter explained gently. "Lorie's mother was still alive, which made it easier, and she had more fairy blood so she returned to me sooner. Terence, as you know, I entrusted to Trevisant."</p><p><br/>"They have to come live with you." Lorie said.</p><p><br/>"I…" fear spiked in Gawain's chest, but he shoved it away when he saw Lorie's broken look. "Lorie, I'm so sorry. You'll visit often. You could even come to Camelot and stay there with us until the girls are old enough to go back."</p><p><br/>She smiled weakly and shook her head. "My brother chose Camelot. I chose Avalon. My duties are therefore to Avalon, though my heart resides in Camelot."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Gawain's heart clenched. "At least ride back with us."</p><p><br/>"Of course I will."</p><p><br/>They stayed on the river bank a while longer, laughing and playing with the twins. Of course their joy was somewhat subdued in light of the future parting, but it was good to be merry nonetheless. As the sun began to set they said goodbye to Ganscotter and Terence went into the forest to find firewood.</p><p><br/>Gawain huddled close to Lorie. They had switched twins sometime during the afternoon, so Gawain was now holding Bridgette. Lorie buried her face in his shoulder to muffle a cry. He put an arm around her, pulling her closer.</p><p><br/>"I don't want to let them go," she whispered.</p><p><br/>"I know, Lorie. And I'm serious about you moving to Camelot with us."</p><p><br/>"Gawain, if I could have I would have, just as you would have come to Avalon."</p><p><br/>"It's not right," Gawain growled. "Shouldn't the maiden's knight be able to keep his own children with their mother?"</p><p><br/>"Even the maiden's knight cannot break the laws of the land."</p><p><br/>"Watch me."</p><p><br/>She giggled. "It won't be for long, Gawain. I trust you to teach them well."</p><p><br/>He kissed her tenderly. "You'll be with them again soon. I promise."</p><p><br/>Lorie nodded and the two of them sat together in silence. Terence returned a few moments later and got a fire going. He sat with his feet stretched out toward it.</p><p><br/>"Early start tomorrow, Milord?"</p><p><br/>Gawain glanced at Lorie, then shook his head. "I think we'll take our time getting back to Camelot on this one, lad."<br/>Terence nodded. "I'm a bit reluctant to get back myself."</p><p><br/>"Oh?"</p><p><br/>"I don't know if you've realized this, but have you any idea how Tor and Kai and Arthur and the rest are going to react when you show up with two <em>babies</em>?"</p><p><br/>Gawain blinked, then groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Terence and Lorie both laughed,the sound carrying merrily into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feste and Elfpen had the girls grow up in Avalon, which works better with Morris's cannon, since it leaves Gawain free. Besides that, the rule is worded in such a way that it could only pertain to human mothers (even if that's completely inaccurate to real life according to Romans 5, but shh, this isn't real life time) Anyway, I enjoyed writing this and if you enjoyed reading it I highly recommend Feste and Elfpen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Assassin's Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and Gawain stood to answer it, since Terence was taking lunch with Eileen. A servant boy stood on the other side, nervously wringing his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Sir Gawain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is. I mean-” the boy flushed. “Squire Terence sent for you, er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you would come to Lady Eileen’s chambers. The physician’s already been called and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The physician?” Gawain brushed by the boy and barrelled through the halls. Something had to be horribly wrong for the physician to have been called. He burst into Eileen’s sitting room without knocking and found it empty save for the remains of lunch and a spilled goblet on the floor . Terence poked his head out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gawain! Thank god. Is the physician on his way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I know. Why lad? What happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence’s face twisted and he waved Gawain into the bedroom. Eileen lay on the bed, pale as death and tossing restlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Gog lad! How…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was meant for me,” Terence choked. “IT was a dose of poison meant for me. If it kills someone with this much fairy blood how can… how can she…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, she’ll be alright lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me Milord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered, and Terence was at her side in a moment. He held her hand and kissed it. “I’m here, Eileen. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love. Here, drink.” He helped her sit up enough to take a gulp of water just as the physician bustled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHat happened?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison,” Gawain said, seeing that Terence wouldn’t be able to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea what sort?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain glanced at Terence, who shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something designed to kill fae,” Terence said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain looked sharply at him, and the physician frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need silly fairy stories boy. Now out of my way so I can examine her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence reluctantly let go of Eileen and stood beside Gawain. News of her ailment must have traveled, for while the physician checked her, they were joined by Guinevere, Arthur, Tor, Plogrun, and Kai. They all asked the same questions, and Gawain answered them, for Terence couldn’t remove his focus from Eileen. The physician looked up and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. The symptoms could be from one of many poisons. If I had a bit of what she drank maybe I could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There might still be some in her goblet.” Terence looked alive for the first time since the incident started. He slipped out and returned a moment later with the goblet, which contained the smallest amount of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re certain this is the stuff she drank?”</span>
</p><p><span>Terence nodded. “The same.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Good. I’ll examine it. In the meantime, keep her hydrated and try to bring the fever down.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Arthur murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was then that Eileen cried out in pain, and Terence’s face went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terence,” she whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Gawain seemed to be in varying stages of confused and disturbed, but Terence ignored them and took her hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Lady Eileen. I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calmosed somewhat, and Arthur cleared his throat. “Well, that settles that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE should let her rest, Your Majesty,” the physician said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded and began to file obediently out of the room. Guinevere asked to be kept apprised of the situation before she left, and Gawain assured her she would be. Finally, it was just the three of them once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you need lad?” Gawain set a hand on Terence’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How soon do you think Lynet could get here?”</span>
</p><p><span>Gawain frowned. “Lynet lad? Why?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Tell her to bring the vial she chose with her.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned, and Gawain squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll take Gungalet. Enough hard riding will have her back here within the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gawain.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Take care of her, Terence.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Gawain left to saddle Guingalet without even stopping to tell the king he was leaving. If anyone wondered where he was, they could ask Terence later. In moments he was away over the hills, headed for Orkney.</span></p><p>
  <span>Terence sat awake at Eileen’s side the whole night, attending to her every cry and sob. It tore at him to see her in so much pain, and the whole time all he could think was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was meant for me. It should have been me. She shouldn’t be dying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started thrashing, and he gathered her against his chest, hardly caring if anyone walked in and saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here love,” he whispered again. “I’ve got you.” He stroked her hair until she fell asleep again, then found that he could not stop holding her without waking her, and found that he did not want to. Dawn broke, and she was weaker than ever. When he set her down on the pillows to answer the door, she hardly stirred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time blurred together. He slept lightly and rarely. Visitors came and went. The physician frowned and prodded and prescribed. Terence watched and waited and cared, thankful and anxious for every new breath. One evening, Tor came by, not to visit Eileen, but to visit Terence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence shrugged. “She’s still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Tor shifted from foot to foot. “Listen, Terence, there’s rumors going around the court. Rumors that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who poisoned her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence shot to his feet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s ridiculous, but you were the only one with her at the time, and now you’ve pretty much taken over exclusive care of her, which people also think is suspicious. The story is that you’re jealous of her and Gawain, so you tried to kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence rubbed his hands over his face. “This is such a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tor shook his head. “Kai’s trying to figure out who started the rumors, but he hasn’t had any luck. Alan has a handpicked guard at the door to make certain no well intentioned knight tries to kill you. It's worse since Gawain’s not here but,” Tore clenched and unclenched his fists, “If anyone comes near you, I’ll end them. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence smiled a weary thanks. “You’re a good friend, Sir Tor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tor nodded curtly and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence slumped down beside Eileen on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “Oh love,” he murmured, “what are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few nights later, in the light of the half moon, that Alan’s guards were circumvented using the same window Terence had so often used to visit Eileen. Terence didn’t see the faces of the knights who attacked him, and wasn’t even able to scream before they gagged him and drug him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agrivane had heard the rumors. He had heard a few of the courtiers and even a knight or two whispering about plans set for tonight. He didn’t care for Terence, and Gawain was a stuck up, self-righteous lump, so he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone. It wasn’t his business anyway. So why couldn’t he sleep? He tossed and turned, then finally, grumbling, got up to go pound on Tor’s door. Tor would probably be less insufferable than Kai about the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain was already hungry, tired, and grumpy by the time he rode up on a weary Guingalet to Camelot’s gates, and the mob inside the castle grounds did nothing to improve his mood. There was a mysterious lack of soldiers or knights trying to put an end to it, and most of the people had covered their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the way!” Gawain bellowed as he shoved a path to the doors for Lynet. He could deal with the mob later. Eileen needed the medecine now. He reached the castle doors just as Tor burst out of them, followed by Agrivane of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gawain! Thank goodness. I’ve sent Plogrun to wake Kai and Arthur but we have to stop them before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain held up a hand. “Lynet, you know your way to Eileen’s chambers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lynet nodded and brushed by them into the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Tor, what’s this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Terence! They’ve got Terence!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” Gawain drew his sword and marched toward the center of the crowd with Tor at his side. Agrivane trailed reluctantly behind them, but he too had his sword out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain shouted and shoved at first, but people soon saw his sword and got out of his way quickly as possible. And there at the center of the crowd was Terence, bruised, bound, gagged, and bleeding. One of those who had not yet seen Gawain kicked him, and he let out a muffled cry of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain roared and leapt forward, his sword flashing. Terence’s assailant screamed and fell, clutching his bleeding leg. The mob fell quiet, and Terence relaxed, closing his eyes. Tears of relief fell down his temples from their corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tor and Agrivane menaced the crowd while Gawain cut off Terences bonds and gently reassured him that he was safe. Then he helped him to his feet. Terence could hardly stand and leaned heavily on Gawain for support. Gawain was red with rage as he glared at the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of you had better tell me why you were beating my squire and hope I don’t slaughter you all.” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knight, dressed in armor Gawain didn’t recognize, stepped forward. “The squire poisoned the fair Lady Eileen in jealous fury for the love you share with her. We all know she has cried his name in her death throes, and why except to accuse her murdurer? He is disloyal and a killer who deserves death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain’s protective grip on Terence tightened. “He is no such thing, and if he was King Arthur would have settled it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has bewitched King Arthur to believe his words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain trembled furiously and raised his sword, but a different voice cut through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bewitched am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Arthur himself came through the crowd, followed by Sir Kai, who was scowling enough to frighten a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight lifted his chin. “We know that you are fair and just, oh king, so when you refuse to apprehend a murderer, how can it be otherwise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm. Terence, do me a favor and lie to me please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on. Lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m a giant purple monster with wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Arthur smiled wryly. “Well you’re certainly purple, but I don’t believe you’re a monster with wings.” He turned back to the knight. “Now, sir knight, I do believe that is sufficient proof that he has not bewitched me. But I am afraid I do not know you in that armor. Might I know your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I said it you would not know it, nor would you know my face. I have failed this once, but I have seen how vulnerable His Grace truly is. How weak Avalon must be, if this is what their leaders look like.” The knight bowed mockingly to Terence. “Adieu.” He bowed mockingly to the king as well, then vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur started with surprise, then turned with cold eyes to the rest of the mob. “You have all been a part of the false accusation and beating of Squire Terence, and as such you are all under arrest. Tor! Kai! Agrivane! Guard them for now. Gawain, see to Terence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd took a moment to process his words, then several of them bolted. Gawain left the guards and other knights to deal with it while he took Terence inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright lad?” he asked once they had safely closed the castle doors behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence leaned heavily on him, his lips tight. “I’m better with you here, Milord. Is Lynet with Eileen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye lad. She went up as soon as we arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terence, you’re not well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well enough to see my wife,” Terence gritted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain sighed, but helped him up the stairs. There were times Gawain had to practically carry him, and they rested as often as Terence would allow, but they made it. When they walked into Eileen’s bedroom, she was sitting up, she was awake, and there was color in her cheeks. Terence let go of Gawain and stumbled toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eileen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and looked up. “Terence, good- Terence! What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. You’re alright. Everything’s alright, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Terence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence took a few steps forward, and his legs gave out right as he reached her bed. His knees hit the floor with a thump, and he laid his head on his arms and wept. Gawain tugged Lynet out of the room to give the pair a bit of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Terence.” Eileen ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s alright now. Everything’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence couldn’t answer for crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next afternoon they gathered in Gawain’s chambers. Terence wouldn’t let go of Eileen, and Eileen fussed over his injuries like a mother hen. After hearing what had happened, she had publicly and scathingly denounced all accusations, and was frankly still angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently that was a knight of the unseelie court,” Terence said. “After his attempt at poisoning me went bad, he resorted to death by mob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty vulnerable, as a servant,” Gawain noted. “I wonder if it would be safer to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, milord,” Terence said firmly. “I’m your squire and that’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could offer some level of protection to tell everyone we’re married,” Eileen noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence held her closer, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and Terence let his hand slip off her shoulders. He started to get up, but Gawain glared at him and answered the door himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lynet, I’m glad you could join us,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strode into the room and flopped into a chair. “I forgot how irritating everyone at court can be! Honestly, they talk about a mob beating like it was just some girl making a fashion disaster of herself. Can’t they take anything seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fairly disastrous,” Terence said gravely, “I really don’t think red’s my color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen elbowed him in his bruised ribs, and he winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain shook his head and sat down across from Lynet. “I’ll take you home as soon as Terence is well enough to travel, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milord, is that really necessary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eileen and Gawain replied at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree with them, Terence,” Lynet said as he pouted. “I saw one of the lords limping. He says he bashed his leg on a table. I don’t believe him. There are powerful people angry at you. Honestly, didn’t Robin or someone warn you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Terence’s lips tightened. “They warned me about a potential assassination attempt. I should have seen it coming. Eileen I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh. It’s not your fault. Everything turned out alright, in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin called me a sad knock in the cradle when he was tending my wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen laughed. “Well that’s true. But you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> knock in the cradle, and that’s enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again for this chapter I have borrowed the characters of Feste the Fool and Elfpen, who are Bridgette and Lottie, the daughters of Sir Gawain and Lorie. I just thought it would be fun to have them meet their half brother. If you want to see more of those two characters, Feste and Elfpen have fantastic collections on fanfiction.net</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Guinglain smiled and looked up from the leaky roof he was patching. Several children were playing below, but they were not the only reason for his joy. Horses were approaching, one of which had hoof beats somehow different from any other horse. He finished patching the roof and climbed down the ladder just as the two horses entered the clearing. One was a giant black carrying Sir Gawain, and the other carried Terence. Each of the men had a little girl perched in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinglain shooed a few inquisitive children away from the vicious Guingalet, letting them swarm Terence's horse instead. He smiled a greeting up at his friends. "Hello Gawain. Hello Terence. Hello little ones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How've you been Guinglain?" Gawain smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. How could I not be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How indeed." Gawain dismounted and lifted his little girl down, and Terence followed suit. "Do you mind if we speak privately for a bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all" he nodded for them to enter the hermitage, then clapped once to get the attention of the children. "I'm going in for a bit. Everyone stay in the clearing and be nice to each other and when I come back out we'll play knights."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This announcement was met with cheers. Guinglain smiled and joined his guest's inside. "Can I get you anything? Water? Bread?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thank you, Guinglain. I think we're alright for now." Gawain suddenly looked very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the little girls tugged his sleeve and loudly whispered, "Daddy, is this the brother you told us about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence chuckled and Gawain flushed bright red. "Um, yes. Listen, Guinglain, I should have told you this a long time ago but I'm married to a fairy princess named Lorie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinglain nodded placidly. "Terence's sister. We met once when she helped me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew?" Gawain spun and glared at Terence, who grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were right there when I told him, Milord. I don't know how you didn't notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain shook his head and turned back to Guinglain. “Well, I also wanted to tell you that we had children. You have two sisters. I’m sorry. We should have told you earlier but I just didn’t think and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Guinglain said. He knelt and smiled at the girls. “What are your names, sisters?”</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m Lottie,” declared the one who had spoken earlier, “and this is-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Bridgette,” the other interrupted.</span></p><p>
  <span>Guinglain smiled and held out his hands to them. “I’m very pleased to meet you, sisters. Now, I believe there are some children who have been promised a game of knights waiting outside. Would you like to play with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls let out exclamations of excitement and leapt forward to take his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you play knights?” Bridgette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly, we get to fight in tournaments and battles, like Daddy and Uncle Terence do!” Lottie said. “They’re knights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we get to ride horses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually I’m the horse, or one of the older children,” Guinglain said, leading them to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Daddy and Uncle Terence can be horses too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think they would make very good horses, though I’ve always preferred mules myself. I have a very nice one named Clover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain glanced sufferingly at Terence. “Well lad, ready to be a horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence grinned back. “I am if you are, Milord.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Say, Terence," Eileen said from her perch beside the fireplace, "would you like to marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence looked up from the armor he was polishing with a grin. "Aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you haven't, and I got impatient. So? What's your answer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen arched her eyebrows. "If you don't say something very soon I'm about to be horribly insulted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I do want to marry you, but there are some complications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've kept our relationship secret for a year. If we suddenly get married it's going to look like there are, um, other reasons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And after a few months any gossipers who said so would be proved wrong and look incredibly silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but those few months could ruin you. Not to mention the reason we've been keeping it secret in the first place. Queen's ladies don't marry squires, and no one associate's with queen's ladies who do. They'd sneer at you. You'd be an outcast, and I couldn't watch that, especially knowing that I'm part of the reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're worth ten of any of them, Terence. You know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I know you're not ashamed of me, but they'll make me a shame to you. I just… I don't want that sort of scorn to be directed at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen nodded slowly. "So you want to get married, but only if we keep it a secret?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. That sounds awfully churlish, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes, it would if you weren't doing it for my sake." She shifted off the fireplace to sit beside him. "I don't mind keeping our marriage a secret. I have to admit I'm a bit scared myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! The questing lady of Wirral, scared?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, I am. It's like you said: people wouldn't aprove, and the worst of them would be my more ardent suitors. They wouldn't apreciate having me stolen away by some squire, and I know you've got Gawain to protect you but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence set aside the armor and put his arms around her. "We'll keep it a secret then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we'll get married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we'll get married," Terence agreed. He kissed her, his chest swelling, and he could hardly keep from giggling at his joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen laughed at him. "Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>  you're excited. Took you long enough. Dommnody."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He whispered. "That takes a little while to sink in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm-hm." She kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Gawain awoke and called for Terence from the bedroom. Eileen rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you have to go take care of the big lump before he comes looking for you in his sleeping clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence sighed sufferingly. "It's a wonder he survived without me. I'll see you in a bit, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her one more peck, then ducked into the bedroom to help Gawain dress. Gawain eyed him as he laid out the clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's got you so chipper this morning lad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm to tell you, you must promise not to breathe a word of it, milord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course lad. What do you take me for?" Gawain grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence smiled. "I'm engaged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain froze. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Engaged. Betrothed. To be wed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain slowly broke into a wide grin, then pounded him on the back. "Well done lad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence blushed, but couldn't stop smiling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terence adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves, not having much else to do while he waited. The open clearing in front of Trevisant's hermitage was full of wildflowers, a few wooden chairs, and people. Nimue and Merlin were among them, as were Cucholinn and a few others from the fairy realm who Terence was close to. Ganscotter chatted with Trevisant nearby, and Trevisant cast him a pleasant smile. Terence smiled back. It was good to see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nervous lad?" Gawain asked from beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence glanced at him. "Should I be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain's lips twitched with amusement. "Not necessarily. Most men are on their wedding day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hardly see why. Eileen's already said she'd have me. We've been waiting too long for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's what comes </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wedding that ought to make you worried," Robin grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence turned beet red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain tutted teasingly, and Robin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why Your Grace, you're going to spend your lives together. Fights, henpecking, irritation. There'll be no escape. It's the biggest commitment of your life. Really, what else would I be referring to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain snorted and tried to hide it with a cough. Terence glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh stow it, both of you. I was fine before you started talking about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain patted his shoulder. "Nay lad, you'll be fine. Just a little revenge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault you were shaking in your boots when you married Lorie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You threatened the wrath of Avalon if anything went wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence rolled his eyes. "That was a joke, milord, and Robin put me up to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gasped. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Your Grace, I would never! I only suggested that you had a brotherly duty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence was about to make another objection when Lorie peeked out of the hermitage and waved that they were ready. Trevisant took his place next to Terence, and Ganscotter and Robin took their seats. Then the birdsong began, and it was almost like they were singing words. Lorie left the hermitage first. Terence heard Gawain catch his breath and smiled, for his sister did indeed look beautiful dressed in pale blue with her arms bare to the spring air, but in Terence's eyes she could not compare with the next woman who strode out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen wore a white dress, but it was embroidered with leaves of silver and gold, and pink, blue, and yellow flowers that matched those in her wild red hair. She smiled at Terence, and the joy in it was so fiery and untamed that she might have been a creature of the forest herself. So consumed was Terence in looking at her that he forgot to breathe until Gawain nudged his elbow. He took her hand when she reached him and knelt before Trevisant beside her to say their vows. He hardly knew how he got through them with his mind in such a happy daze, and he didn't get through them without crying. Then they stood, and Trevisant presented them as husband and wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheering and birdsong broke out around them as Terence caught Eileen around the waist and kissed her. Such joy swelled up within him that he hardly knew what to do with it. When the kiss broke and Eileen looked up at him with such bright excitement, he found he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. He picked up his wife - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and spun her around, carefully placed flowers flying from her hair as he did so. Then he led her away through the showers of flower petals their friends were throwing. Eileen caught a few in her upraised palm and laughed, but Terence could only stare at her and smile, implanting the memory of their joy in his mind forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Heavy Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Lancelot, stop!" Guinevere cried. "Stop this instant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot only tightened his hold on her waist and continued riding away from Camelot. Sir Bors, Sir Lionel, and other knights rode alongside them. All knights who apparently no longer trusted in the justice of their king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance, please!" Guinevere begged. "This is a mistake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," he murmured. "I'm sorry Gwen. I can't let them take you to die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have died!" Guinevere snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot didn't slow. Camelot was long faded by the time Guinevere built up enough courage to jump off the horse. Lancelot yelped in alarm and pulled to a halt. He dismounted before the horse had stopped moving and rushed to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? What were you thinking, jumping off a galloping horse like that? Are you hurt?" He reached out to help her up, but she slapped his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking?" Guinevere hissed furiously. "What were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking, charging into Camelot and killing your king's knights?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot set his lips into a firm line. "They were going to kill you, Gwen. I would give my life for Arthur, but I couldn't let him take yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Guinevere and </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur to you, Sir Lancelot," Guinevere said coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot glanced at the ground, then bowed stiffly. "Of course, Your Majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now as your queen, I demand you take me back to Camelot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face hardened, but his strained voice betrayed his anguish. "I cannot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you can! We'll talk to Arthur and get this whole mess sorted out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him? Gwe- Your Majesty, he tried to have you executed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't!" Guinever snapped. "Either I was going to be found innocent or he was going to grant me a royal pardon. That was the plan he told me himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot went very still. "If he told you then why…" He choked off and paced away from her. After a deep breath to steady his voice, he spoke again. "Kai sent me a letter. He said Arthur was angry enough that he couldn't stop him from killing you, and he begged me to come keep Arthur from making a mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" Guinevere frowned. "Are you certain? This whole thing started with false letters after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Kai. So blunt ant abrupt. Bors and Lionel saw it too, and they both agreed. Either way I couldn't take the chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think Arthur would lie to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot shook his head frantically. "No. I don't know. I would not believe such deception to be in him, but who knows his heart better than Sir Kai, his brother? I don't think Gawain or even Terence know him better!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere seemed to shrink in on herself. "And certainly not me. His wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot softened. "I'm sorry Guinevere. I didn't mean it like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you do not know his heart so well as you should, it is my doing." Lancelot covered his face with his hands. "And now it seems I have hurt you both again. I should never have returned to court."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that, Lance. Arthur has relied on you these past few years, and your friendship has been as dear to him as that of Bedivere and Gawain and yes, even Kai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As his has been to me." Lancelot's voice was hoarse. "But now I have failed him. If he did not intend violence before, he surely does now. An army pursues us. His army. I fear the only thing left for us is to go to Joyous Garde, for that at least is a defensible position to parlay from."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere nodded slowly. "And… and then I may return to Arthur?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and grief clashed across Lancelot's features. "I hope with all my heart that you can."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forgive Me, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur turned toward Gunevere as she entered his tent, and they both stared at each other, hardly knowing what to say. They looked down at the same time, then back up again. Atthur opened his mouth, then closed it, so Guinevere was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arthur I'm so sorry. I should never have let Lancelot take me to Joyous Garde but I didn't know what to do and then there was the army and I didn't know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Gwen. No, no." Arthur took her hand. "It is I who should apologise. I was such a fool to even think that Lancelot would… that after all we've been through </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not a fool, Arthur. I know what it looked like and after our past I can hardly blame you for thinking as you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gripped her arms and looked her in the eye. "Gwen, let me for once feel the guilt and blame that is mine. I wronged you when I brought an army to take you by force, I wronged you with mistrust, and I wronged you with infidelity." He gulped. "I don't know how you can forgive me after everything but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped his face in her hand. "You forgave me first, Arthur. Of course I can forgive you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly. "Thank you, Gwen. With all that is falling apart I don't know that I could bear to have you angry with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere nuzzled into a hug. "I love you, Arthur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her as close as he possibly could, his tear stained cheek pressed to her hair. "And I love you, Gwen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a long time, husband and wife clinging to each other like they were afraid to let go. Eventually, Arthur pulled back slightly to look her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gwen, if I don't come back-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't! You'll come back. You have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen.” Arthur looked tenderly at her, and she clutched his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you again,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh love, I know. And I’m sorry I have to go. But I do, and there is a possibility I may not return. If that be the case, Camelot is yours. I trust you to choose a worthy successor, and rule until the throne passes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if it is Mordred who arrives?” She asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s lips tightened. “Then escape. Take whoever you can and get out. By Terence’s report he is cruel and may not spare even you. So run to where neither he nor anyone else can find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere nodded, then buried her face in Arthur’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur kissed her hair. “You are. You are a queen, my love. Never forget that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back. Whatever you do, come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s heart twisted in his chest. “I cannot promise it, Gwen. But I will fight all the harder knowing you are waiting for me, and I will fight to return home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Arthur is my King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Guinevere ran frantically through the castle halls. Weapons clashed and camelot glowed red with fire. Captain Alan had posted archers at the windows, but Mordred's forces had already broken into the lower part of the castle. Guinevere grabbed a crying noble woman and hauled her off the floor, forcing her to join a line of people she was leading to a secret escape route in the throne room. Captain Alan came running toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hall's blocked, Your Majesty! They've come up the back stair. We won't make it to the throne room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere slumped, setting her head against the wall. She was already exhausted enough to drop, and this most recent news made her want to cry or scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're blocked from behind," she whispered, "we can't go back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan stood silent. Guinevere wished he would tell her what to do. Arthur could have gotten them out, but Arthur wasn't here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are always my queen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The memory of his words gave her strength, and she stood up straighter. She had always wanted to be treated like a queen, now it was time to act like one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We go forward," she said firmly. "There are less ahead than behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Alan smiled grimly then saluted and started giving orders to the soldiers. A rosy kitchen maid came up alongside Guinevere while they were reorganizing and handed her a broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here Majesty. This'll be better than nothing if they break through them soldiers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere nodded politely to her. "Thank you miss…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sophie, Majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sophie. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started jogging down the hall once more with Alan and his guards ahead of them. In moments they came upon Mordred's forces, and the fighting began. Thankfully the hall was narrow enough that only a few could come at them at a time, but there were enough of them that the number of Arthur's men began to dwindle. Finally, the enemy soldiers broke through the guard and came toward the civilians. Sophie bashed one over the head with her rolling pin, and Guinevere managed to smack away a sword. Suddenly, there was a disturbance at the back of the enemy line, and some force began to ferociously clear the hall. Guinevere's broom broke, and she stumbled. A man raised his sword to kill her, but then his head fell forward, blood spurted from his neck,and he toppled over. Lady Eileen, with a sword in one hand and the other extended to Guinevere, stood over her. Guinever took her hand and climbed shakily to her feet. By the time she was up, the only soldiers left in the corridor were a few castle guards with Lady Sarah at their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" Guinevere gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Eileen tugged her forward. "No time. Long and short of it is we gathered the guards and blocked the stair…" She stopped and went white at the sight of Captain Alan, dead in a pool of his own blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah gripped her shoulder. "Grieve later. We have to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen didn't show any signs of obeying, so it was Guinevere who tugged her forward this time. Behind them, she could hear Sophie and a few of the more hardened lords and ladies doing the same for the ones who could no longer move without prompting. After a moment Eileen set her teeth and jogged firmly alongside Guinevere. Sarah ran ahead of them with the guard, holding her sword and giving orders as well as any knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai taught her that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guinevere remembered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How proud he would be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They made it into the throne room, and Guinevere ran to Arthur's throne. She paused as grief almost overtook her at the sight of it, but then she shook herself and shoved it aside. She opened the trapdoor underneath and started ushering people in. Sarah and her guards barred the door and piled up whatever furniture they could find in front of it. No sooner had they done this than the door shuddered under some great force. Only half the people were down in the escape tunnel, and they began to go faster. The door shuddered again, and the sound echoed through the room like a massive drum. Guinevere's hand shook, and she nearly dropped the old woman she was helping into the escape hatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Courage," Eileen whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boom! The door cracked. Sarah and her men tightened their hold on their weapons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Courage," Guinevere said to the lord who was trembling as he went down the escape. "They shall need you now more than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boom! The door splintered, barely clinging to its hinges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie was the last through the hatch, and clutched Guinevere's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll always be my queen, Majesty. And Arthur my only king. Goodbye, Lady Eileen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say hello to Terence for me, if you see him. God go with you Sophie," Eileen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crash! The doors burst open, and furniture went flying. Guinevere hesitated a moment, then slammed the hatch closed and dragged Arthur's throne back on top of it. Eileen gave her an approving look and a sword. Sarah and the last of her men were forced back onto the dais. Sarah fell to her knees after a hard blow, but another soldier took the killing stroke meant for her. Suddenly, when there were only three of the castle guards left, Mordred's men stopped fighting. The ranks parted for a man in golden armor to come through. He took off his helm, and there was the face of Mordred himself. The structure was so like Arthur, but the sickening grin pasted across it could not have been more unlike Arthur's ready smile. Guinevere shuddered. He bowed mockingly to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Your Majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't reply, and hoped no one realized it was because she was too afraid to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have come to offer you the chance to surrender. I'm feeling merciful today, so if you do I won't kill the ladies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still she could not seem to find her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just tell them to put down their weapons, and we can handle this all humanely with as little cost as possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere laughed. She couldn't help it. She was trembling and pale and laughing uncontrollably. Mordred's smile faltered as he watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Humane?" She finally managed to gasp, her voice many octaves too high. "You think this slaughter of women and children while the men are away at war is humane? I suppose you think it's honorable too!" The hysterical laughter came again, but now she was glad of it, for it made Mordred look uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah forced herself to her feet and spoke over the queen's laughter. "As you can see, we decline your </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciful</span>
  </em>
  <span> offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred turned his winning smile to her. "My dear cousin, surely you can see-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not cousins," Sarah hissed. "You and your mother have taken from me what is dearest. Even if you did not threaten my friend I would rather die fighting you than bow before you. I stand here for my mother, for Mordeccai, for Emperor Alexander, and for my own freedom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred's smirk faltered slightly, not at her speech, but at the look in her eyes. Guinevere recognized that hardness from when she had first met Sarah, but now it was not an empty hardness. It was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you?" Mordred turned his appeals to Eileen. I am sure you do not wish to die. Will you not plead with your queen for your life? We could set you up very nicely in my new kingdom with a noble husband."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a husband," Eileen snapped, "and as he defends King Arthur in the name of Avalon, so I shall defend my queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred raised his eyebrows. "And where are your precious faery friends now, oh duchess of Avalon? They will not come to your aid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen lifted her chin. "That didn't seem to affect Terence when he faced you before. I wonder, will you run away with your tail between your legs again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred smiled and shook his head, looking back to Guinevere. "And you, selfish queen, will you let these women die for you?" He clicked his tongue. "And people think you and Arthur are somehow more selfless and just than other rulers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere clenched her fists. "Arthur is ten times the man and ruler you could ever even hope to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred licked his lips. "I think you'll find that it's quite the reverse. In fact I have no doubt you'll find me better than that fool Lancelot as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere paled, and Eileen gripped her arm. "We're with you, Your Majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the death," one of the guards agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred sighed. "Such a shame, to waste such beauty. What are a few peasants and girls going to accomplish by fighting? I will simply kill you and take your queen anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't face just a few peasants," a guardsman said, "you face King Arthur's guard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"King Arthur's niece," Sarah said, raising her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"King Arthur's defender," Eileen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And King Arthur's Queen," Guinevere said. "We do not surrender, and we will not bow to a usurper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Mordred motioned his soldiers forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight that followed was swift and brutal. The guards stood firm with great courage and strength, but one by one were cut down. Sarah fought brilliantly, and Guinevere couldn't help but think that in that moment she looked more like Arthur than Mordred ever did. She made a desperate gamble at victory and leapt at Mordred. He buried his sword up to its hilt in her chest, but she slashed open a gaping wound in his face. Eileen lost her weapon and went down fighting with tooth and claw like a beast, the last defender of the queen. Guinevere's sword was knocked from her hands, the soldiers grabbed her struggling arms, and Morded grabbed her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And so at last you shall be mine, dear Guinevere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guinevere fought the urge to cry and spat in his face instead. She held her chin high as he released it in disgust. She was a queen, and Arthur would be her King, forever and always.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. At Least I Still Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gawain could hardly sit up, but his eyes were bright and alert as Terence helped him drink. When the cup was drained, he fell back on his pillows with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn foolish of you to stay up for me, lad. You'll need to be well rested when we fight again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain looked over at him, staring hard. "Would you have been able to sleep anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence looked at his hands. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've all been taking care of Arthur, and I'm glad of it, but I do not forget that he was not the only one with a wife at Camelot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence stiffened, his face going blank. Gawain clasped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She could still be alive, lad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence shook his head. "This is Eileen, milord. She would never have run. She would have fought to defend the queen and Camelot, and we know they lost that fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain's grip on his shoulder tightened. "And how are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terence." Gawain scolded gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence clenched his teeth. "I can't mourn her, Gawain. Not now. There just isn't time. There's a, a numbness, from when they first… anyway, I've clung to that. And I'll be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh lad." Gawain's voice was intensely sympathetic and tender that Terence burst into tears. Everything he'd been pushing back swamped him at once, and his whole chest ached with the strain of it. Gawain didn't say a word, only stayed awake with him while he wept. Terence tried to stop, but found himself unable to control his tired, grief stricken body. After a while, the ache in his chest faded to a dull throbbing and could gulp back his last few tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Gawain," he rasped. "In the words of a wise man I know, I have lost my lady. At least I still have my friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain nodded shortly. "You always will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should rest, milord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain pulled the blankets closer around himself. "You too lad. Get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes milord," Terence lied. His expression was a flat mask again, but it was not so blank as before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dark days past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gawain's little brothers get sick and he has to find a way to help them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a warning this one is very sad (yes I know the last ones were too there's a happy one next I promise). It's about the childhood of the Orkney brothers, and so it also includes some themes of abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gawain knocked on his mother’s study door for the third time in two days. He hadn’t gone in the first two times. Everyone, even their father, didn’t dare go inside Mother’s study unless she gave her express permission, but this time was different. This time Gawain was resolved to go in whether he had permission or not, and he was just desperate enough to really do it. He waited, his nerves taught as a bowstring, but there was no reply to his knock. So he set his jaw and stepped inside. The room was totally dark, but he could just barely make out Morgause, whispering something over a collection of herbs on the desk. When she saw someone had come in she straightened, her eyes flashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I need dark for this spell. Get out! Out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been shut up in here for a week, Mother. And Gareth is sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved a dismissive hand. I’m sure the physicians are taking care of the boy. Now run along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain gritted his teeth. “The physicians have done what they can. It’s not enough. I”m asking for you to heal him, Mother. He'll die otherwise.” He flinched but stood his ground as Morgause rounded the table, her face twisted with fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> my spell, then dare to ask such a thing of me?” She slapped him sharply across the face. “Selfish, unfeeling boy! Do you not know how healing could drain my powers, the same powers that are used to protect your father in his wars? Get out! Get out of my sight this instant and think about what you did, what you could have done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, please-”</span>
</p><p><span>“Get out I said! Or will you further delay my help to your father? If he dies fighting you can know it was your fault.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Gawain clapped his mouth shut and marched from the room. The door slammed behind him, and he winced. He knew she was lying. He knew it, but that didn’t take away the guilt and the hurt that came with her words. He walked down the poorly lit corridor to Gareth and Gaheris’ room. Agrivaine and Gaheris met him just outside the door, Agrivaine holding little Elaine. He handed her over to Gawain as soon as he could, as if afraid he would drop her. Gawain wondered vaguely where her nurse was, but there were more important things to worry about. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Mother?” Agrivaine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you so,” Gaheris grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would have come if it were serious,” Agrivaine said. “This is good news. It means he’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaheris snorted. “You were eavesdropping, same as me. The physicians all think he’s dying. Mother just doesn’t give a damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! Take it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is so true and if you weren’t an idiot you’d see that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain stepped forward to stop them when Elain tightened her hands around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ scared G’winn. Is Garet really dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain rubbed her back. “We don’t know. But it’s alright. Everything will be alright. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this time Gaheris and Agrivaine were at eachothers throats and blows were being thrown. Gawain stepped in and shoved them apart as well he could with only one arm free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough! This isn’t helping anything and you’re frightening Elaine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s wrong, isn’t he Gawain?” Agrivaine’s eyes were desperate. “Mother would come if Gareth were really dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-” Gawain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I suppose we won’t really know until this whole mess plays out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think she’d come if there was even a risk, if she were a real mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Gaheris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? All the servants are saying it.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Which ones?” Agrivaine snapped. “How dare they! They should know how draining these things are for her. It was probably selfish of us to even ask.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Our witch of a mother’s the selfish one,” Gaheris muttered.</span></p><p>
  <span>Agrivaine shouted in rage and sprang at him, but bounced off Gawain’s solid form and landed on the ground.</span>
</p><p><span>“I said enough!” Gawain glared at the both of them, and Agrivaine dashed away down the corridor. Gawain shook his head and turned to Gaheris. “You really shouldn’t say those things about Mother where anyone can hear.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Gaheris glared at the floor and shrugged. “She already hates me. There’s not much more I can do to get her angry with me.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Gary she doesn’t- look, just don’t say those things, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Gaheris mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, it’s almost bedtime. Where’s your nurse, Elaine?”</span>
</p><p><span>She shrank against his chest. “Gone.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Gone?” Gawain glanced at Gaheris, who shrugged.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Agrivaine sent her away. Apparently with Morgan gone she went back to neglecting her duties.”</span>
</p><p><span>Gawain’s face hardened. “I see. It’s late. Go get some sleep. I’ll put Elaine to bed and find Aggs.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Gaheris nodded, and Gawain turned down the corridor with a sigh. Damn Morgan for leaving them at a time like this. He felt guilty for the thought as soon as it crossed his mind. She dealt with Morgause more than any of them, what with being made to learn sorcery and all that. Gawain put Elaine to bed, found Agrivaine and talked him down enough that he and Gaheris probably wouldn’t kill each other the next day, then went to bed himself.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt he had only been asleep a few minutes when one of the servants shook him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me young master, but Master Gareth is worse, and Master Gaheris is also unwell. Should we call the physician back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain jumped out of bed. “Yes! Yes, at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dashed toward his little brothers’ room and Agrivaine was soon hard on his heels. When they reached the room Agrivaine let out a cry of distress and rushed toward Gareth, who was pale and frightfully still. Gawain went to Gaheris and clutched the moaning, feverish child close against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gareth?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive,” Agrivaine answered shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door banged open, and both of them jumped. Morgause stood swaying in the doorway, her face pale and drawn. She made straight for Gaheris and tried to make him drink some potion, but he clutched Gawain’s shirt and turned away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, sickly boy,” she muttered. “You’re making me weak. We don’t want Mother to be weak now do we? Come on, drink it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaheris only moaned and whimpered Gawain’s name. Morgause shoved the potion into Gawain’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make him drink it,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gary. This is medicine. You have to take it, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the cup to Gaheris’s lips and, to his great relief, Gaheris drank it. Morgause took some to Gareth as well, looking stronger than she had a moment ago, then left with a firm stride. The color returned to Gareth’s cheeks and Gaheris stopped moaning in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Agrivaine choked out. “She helped them. When things were really bad, she helped them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I suppose she did.” Gawain closed his eyes against the tears of relief and cradled Gaheris on his shoulder, rocking him back to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Being a Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Adjusting to being a knight is difficult,’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Terence thought to himself as Gawain pulled him from his habitual position behind him to the chair next to him. Eileen sat on his other side and took his hand, making him jump. He wasn’t used to them being affectionate in public yet either. He loved that they could be, he just wasn’t used to it. The banquet began, and Eileen released his hand so she could eat. She and Gawain both chuckled a bit when he started at the hand coming over his shoulder to refill his wine glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So jumpy tonight, my lord duke,” Gawain teased under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’m not used to this and it’s weird,” Terence growled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been served before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different. I’ve been serving alongside the people here for years and it just feels awkward. I mean, how would you feel if Tor started serving you one day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain shuddered. “Let’s pray that day never comes. Even so, give it time. You’ll get used to it, lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it, Milord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain smiled again and shook his head, and Eileen patted his arm encouragingly. Terence made it through the rest of the banquet without committing too many other social faux pas, but after the banquet there was the ball to get through. He stuck close to Eileen and Gawain as much as possible, or Tor and Plogrun on occasion. While he and Eileen were talking, a courtier approached her and began covering her with effusive compliments. Terence blinked at the man’s audacity, since he was standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until he saw the laughter in Eileen’s eyes and realized what had happened. It seemed Terence was not the only one who forgot about his new position in court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Be nice,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eileen mouthed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence smirked, then bowed and offered her his hand, cutting off the man’s stream of words. “Might I have this dance, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen giggled and took his hand. “Dear, I would be delighted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left for the dance floor together, leaving the stricken courtier behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he was here when we made the announcement,” she said, her voice bubbly with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or he forgot.” Terence spun her around. “I do often enough myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen cast him a mock scolding look. “You had better not forget you’re married, my lord duke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “With so fearsome a lady as my wife? Certainly not! It would be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we wouldn’t want you to die now would we? So why don’t I help you remember.” She paused their dancing to grab his collar and pull him into a kiss. He blushed deeply at the stares they drew, then decided he didn’t care. Maybe adjusting to being a knight wouldn’t be so difficult after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Death of Sir Wozzel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terence stayed with Gawain at Lynet's place for a few days, and the news of Sir Wozzel's death traveled faster than he did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place after Savage Damsel and the Dwarf and deals with one of the events in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terence had just finished rubbing down his horse when Eileen stormed in, grabbed his wrist, and towed him off toward a secluded corner behind the stable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Ei- ah, Lady Eileen? Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the hidden corner, and Eileen whirled to face him. “Did something happen? Did something </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’ll dare say something happened! Domnody! Crackbrain! Leather skulled block!” She had begun to punctate her words by flailing her fists against his chest. Terence winced and caught them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love. I don’t know what I did but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course you don’t! Didn’t stop to think that the news of Sir Wozzel’s death would travel while you were out playing with Gawain. Didn’t stop to send me a letter or come back and tell me you were alright! No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> left me to worry and fear the worst. I suppose the mighty Duke of Avalon just doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell his wife that someone else was using his alias! No, he goes off and lets her think he’s dead for a few weeks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terence gulped. “I’m sorry. You’re right I didn’t think. But I’m alright. It was just a silly lie Lynet came up with to keep Gawain and his brother from killing each other. I’m alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen buried her face in his chest. “Domnody,” she grumbled. Terence smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held each other for a long moment before he ventured to speak again. “Besides,” he teased, “I was only obeying your orders to look after Lynet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen jabbed him in the ribs. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn this back on me, Your Grace. I told you to look after her not get your alias killed and then not tell me you were fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes love,” Terence replied meekly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up. You don’t mean a word of it.” Eileen grabbed his collar and pulled him into a long, breathtaking kiss. “You are making this up to me later,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terence rested his forehead against hers, smiling. “Your wish is my command, My Lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hm. That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, she swatted his arm, and the two of them went out to join Gawain in making Gaheris and Lynet feel welcome back in Camelot. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Minstrel's Gallery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you think I could go to King Arthur's court? The last time you took me, I was only twelve."<br/>"Has it really been that long?" her father asked ruefully<br/>Luneta nodded. "I was too young to go to the ball, but I sneaked into the minstrel's gallery and watched."<br/>"You did what?"<br/>"Sir Dinadan helped me. Then, when you and Mother started to leave the ball, he stopped you at the door and held you up long enough for me to get back to bed and pretend to be asleep."<br/>"He did, did he? And, may I ask, was this my friend Dinadan's idea?"<br/>"Oh no, it was my own plan."<br/>"And how did you compel poor Dinadan to follow your instructions, I wonder?"<br/>-The Lioness and her Knight, Gerald Morris, pp. 7-8</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luneta kicked her feet and stuck out her lip in a determined pout as she watched Father and Uncle Gawain spar. Uncle Gawain was winning of course, but that wasn’t why she was pouting. No, she was pouting because Mother wasn’t going to let her go to the ball tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wasn’t old enough, but she thought twelve was plenty old! Boys got to be pages and squires at that age and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> got to go to the balls, even if it was only as servants. So why couldn’t she? What was the point in coming to Camelot if she couldn’t go to the party? She and Mother had just had a rather explosive argument over the point, which was why she was out here watching her father get the stuffing beat out of him while Uncle Gawain ‘gave him a few pointers’ instead of at tea with Lady Eileen and her mother. Where she was technically supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Gawain clipped Father upside the head, and Father tripped over the uneven ground, tipping face first into the turf. Sir Dinadan, who was walking by just then, paused to laugh as her father sat up and spat out tufts of grass. Terence cast him a disapproving glance. Though he had laughed at Father several times during the sparring, Luneta knew he would take Dinadan’s laughter the wrong way. In his eyes, Dinadan was nothing more than a lazy jokester whose life goal was to make fun of knights better than himself. But Father and everyone else liked him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny, which usually couldn’t be said of mean spirited people. Besides, some knights </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be made fun of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get out here and try it!” Father called to Dinadan, seeing his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perish the thought!” Dinadan grinned. “I’d like to keep all my bones intact thankyou very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t broken any bones yet today,” Uncle Gawain said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say I don’t want to be the one who was stupid enough to end up fighting Sir Gawain then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché,” Father smiled ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, be grateful it’s me you’re fighting. If it wasn’t you’d have been dead at least ten times over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinadan laughed again. “Much as I would love to stick around and poke more fun at good old Gary, I’m afraid I must be off. Got to plan how to sneak in with the minstrels this evening you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, god forbid you actually attend the ball and have to dance with a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of ladies, Gaheris. I don’t know where you get this idea of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. No of course. Obviously it’s the dancing that worries you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even worse: the small talk! Wait, no, I think I hear some now! Oh dear, but I am a dreadful coward! I must flee!” With that, Dinadan skipped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terence shook his head and looked back to the sparring match, but the wheels in Luneta’s head were turning. Sneak in with the minstrels, hmm? If Dinadan was getting himself in, surely there was a way she could get in too. There was only one problem. She had no idea how to get into the minstrel’s gallery or even how to play an instrument. But perhaps she didn’t have to get in alone. She stood abruptly and set out after Dinadan. She was confident he would help her, if she could just talk him around to it. And she was very, very good at talking people into things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught up to Dinadan as he was emerging from the kitchens, licking the remains of a berry tart from his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sir Dinadan,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention toward her and smiled. “Why if it isn’t little Luneta. What are you doing slinking around the kitchens young lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luneta crossed her arms. “Following you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. What am I wanted for? Thievery? Insulting the wrong person? Being too wonderful for words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being too wonderful for words, I hope,” Luneta said, opening her eyes into a wide, pleading expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinadan chuckled. “Alright you rascal. Enough with the flattery and puppy dog eyes. What mischief do you need help with today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only want to see the ball is all. Mother thinks I’m too little, but surely I’m not too little just to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I don’t see where you’re going to watch from that you wouldn’t be tempted to go take part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the minstrel’s gallery would be perfect, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinadan blinked at her a moment, then shook his head, smiling. “And who says I’m going to help you get in? Your mother is a terrifying woman you know. Just her glare’s enough to keep a man in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but Mother need never know. I’ll be quiet, and it can be our little secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeaaaase Uncle Dinadan?” Luneta grabbed his hand and widened her eyes again, blinking impishly up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “Oh it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dinadan now is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled more broadly. He may have called her bluff, but she knew she had won him. “Oh please! All you have to do is get me into the minstrel’s gallery with you and then distract Mother and Father at the door so I can scurry back up to bed and pretend I was there the whole time.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Well…” he pretended to think about it. “I suppose if that’s </span><em><span>all</span></em><span>.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hooray! Oh thank you Dinadan, thank you!” She bounced with excitement, and he flicked her nose.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Now now, let’s not blow our cover. And listen closely. There’s a servants corridor on the same floor as the ball room. You can get into it from a little door at the top of the stairs. I’ll be waiting for you there. But be careful. The main entrance is on that same level, and your parents might be coming up then too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I will! Thank you thank you thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, I’m fantastic I know. Now run along trouble maker. I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luneta scurried away, and couldn’t resist clapping her hands. She made it back to the sparring field just as Terence was handing Gawain and Father towels to wipe the sweat from their faces. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking where she went, but she pointedly refused to look at him. If they were home he might have prodded her a little more, but this was Camelot, and here he was far more reserved. She only hoped he didn’t tell anyone she had been gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from a scolding from Mother for not being at tea, the rest of the day passed in relative peace. If that made her parents suspicious, they were too grateful for it to ask her any questions. She went to bed without objection, but as soon as her parents left the room she hurriedly threw on an over dress, tied her hair back, and darted toward the ball room. Dinadan was waiting for her at the top of the stairs just like he said he would be, and quickly tossed his formal cape around her before whisking her away into the servants corridor. They passed two doors, then entered the third, which took them up a set of steep, narrow stairs, then opened into a sort of balcony that looked over the ball room. Many other minstrels were already there, tuning their instruments. Dinadan laughed and poked fun at them, and several did the same back at him. He was obviously well known and well liked. A few cast curious glances at Luneta, but most of those had their attention drawn away by Dinadan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luneta slipped out from under his cape and crept up to the edge of the balcony, peeking between the bars at the people down below. Her parents were there, looking extraordinarily plain next to the other gorgeously dressed courtiers, but Luneta quickly forgot to be embarrassed of them as her attention was drawn away by all the colors and jewels and silks that flashed and gleamed in the light of the candelabras. And if the people were exquisite, the room was just as beautifully adorned, with flowers and crystal and the finest embroidered drapings. Dinadan settled into a seat behind her and strummed a few chords, but she was too excited watching the party goers to pay him any attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly, a trumpet blew, and King Arthur and Queen Guinevere entered the room arm in arm. Luneta gasped with delight. She had seen them before, of course, but Arthur somehow looked even more grand and noble than he usually did, and the queen! Oh! The queen was absolutely stunning. She didn’t have the most puffs, or frills, or embroidery, but she had enough to make her dress look like the most lovely, elegant thing Luneta had ever seen, and even then it only served to accent the beauty of the woman wearing it. After the two of them bowed slightly to the assemblage, and the assemblage bowed more deeply back, the ball began. The minstrels began to play, and Luneta tapped her fingers along to the lively tune. Below her, ladies and gentlemen paired off and began to dance. The swirl of colors and life was dazzling, pulling Luneta in like a fish on a hook. Everything she saw drew her interest and excited her, though she did have a moment of panic when Terence looked her way, and she could have sworn that he met her eyes, but he did not report her, and she was able to watch the proceedings without worry. Even as the night drew on, and she began to yawn and nod, she could not pull her gaze away, and watched in a delighted daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was that she hardly noticed her parents leaving until Dinadan nudged her with his foot. She looked up, blinking bleary eyes, and he smiled at her.  “Time to go if you want to get back before your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart leapt, and she hurried to her feet. Dinadan led her back through the servants hall and out into the corridor, just as her parents emerged from the ball room. Luneta could hear her heartbeat thundering, and she huddled a little tighter under Dinadan’s cape. But Dinadan nudged her toward the stairs and strode confidently toward her parents. The motion sent her into action, and she darted down the stairs, then through a hall, then up a different flight of stairs. Once in her room, she tore out the ribbon in her hair, yanked off her over dress and kicked it under the bed, then dove under the covers and fought to steady her breathing. A few anxious minutes later, the bedroom door opened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see Lynet? She’s still here and asleep.” Father’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it,” her mother replied, her voice slowly drifting away. “She was acting so well behaved after her little tantrum today that I could have sworn she was planning something…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there you have it! Mischievous Luneta. I seem to remember that Terence didn't really seem to like Dinadan much until the last books, saying things like "Gaheris is worth ten of Dinadan anyway," so that's how I wrote it, but I hope it didn't throw anyone off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The food of love is honest simplicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place during Squire's Quest, after Alexander and his men fought alongside Arthur, and he is grieved and goes inside the church, and Sarah goes after him. It's something of a missing or "cut" scene if you will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah found Alexander easily once she entered the church, since he was one of only a few inside it. She marched up to the front where he was kneeling, his mouth moving in whispered prayer, and his cheeks damp with tears. She stood beside him to wait, and he was so absorbed that he didn’t notice her for some time, but when he did he jumped in surprise and immediately began to swipe the tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Sarah! Please pardon my state, I did not expect…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah sighed and knelt beside him. “Don’t be an ass, Alexander. You lost half your men. I’d think less of you if you weren’t upset about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did not wish for you to see me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what? Honest?” Sarah snorted. “It’s much better than all your silly foofarah and grand gestures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think I know this word. Foof…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foofarah.” Sarah smiled a little. “It means something unnecessary and full of frills and pomp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. It is like Sir Griflet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Like Sir Griflet, and like you for these past months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander looked down guiltily. “Lady Sarah, I confess that perhaps my actions have been foofarah as you say, but I did not know how to act. I have hardly courted anyone before, and have certainly never courted any woman I love so completely as I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah pressed her lips together. “How can you say that? How does one fall in love so deeply after a mere introduction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a good judge of character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And I suppose my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheek</span>
  </em>
  <span> had nothing to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander blushed a little, but grinned. “Perhaps a little. I have seen you are beautiful. But there is something more to you. You hold your head high, and step with confidence, and are earnest and blunt, but graceful as well. I am a man who has been thinking of marriage for some time, and so I knew what I wanted. I saw all of this in you. When one knows what one wants, this thing is easy to love, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No love is easy to me. I have many friends who are very dear to me, but I would hesitate to say I love even them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander tilted his head, his look plain and open. “May I ask why this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah took a deep breath. “You remember I was raised by a jewish textile merchant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You said this. Was he not good to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite. He was very good to my mother and I, but he was a Jew. So when There was a disease in the village, he was the one they blamed, and my mother with him.” Sarah closed her eyes. “I lost everyone I had ever loved that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry, Lady Sarah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand, then, why it is so hard for me when someone asks forcefully for my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander dipped his head, hand to his heart. “I beg your apologies, Lady Sarah. I did as I believed men in love must do, but I would not hurt you. I will wait, as you requested of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nay, it was discourteous of me to so press you. I imagine I too would have much anger were any to force me into a fight after the men I have lost. I understand your grief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I admire yours. It is not every man who would weep for his soldiers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander’s eyes flashed. “Bah! Such men are worth nothing! They think soldier is the same as expendable. But is not every life precious? Is not every man a friend?” His voice cracked on the last word, and he hid his face in his hand. “My apologies, Lady Sarah. I have buried many friends these past days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah set her hand on his back. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw and looked toward the altar in an effort to compose himself, but then his lip began to tremble, and his eyes welled up, and he broke down. Sarah sat still beside him with her hand on his back like a steadying anchor, not saying a word while he cried. Nor did he try to hide his tears for her benefit. They were, in that moment, friends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This happened because I was re reading Squire's Quest recently and I thought this scene needed to happen. I also feel like the Sarah/Alexander pairing doesn't have as much content in the fandom (probably because of Alexanders *ahem* quick proposal), but I really like it. His personality fits Sarah's well, especially once he starts being more honest and less twitterpated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Last Dissagreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai and Connoire talk about her leaving Camelot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So Connoire is not mentioned among the ladies carrying Arthur's bier in the Legend of the King, the implication of which is that she survived, right? Which means either she escaped or wasn't in Camelot. Not being in Camelot seemed more likely, so I just wanted to write her and Kai talking about it because they're a super cute couple and I need more of them. Anyhoo, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kai watched, tight lipped as Conniore continued to pack her bags with determination. She glanced at him occasionally, but as always remained unmoved by his stern glare and crossed arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed a drawer shut. “And I suppose your going off to fight with Arthur and storm Lancelot’s castle isn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s different! I have a duty to uphold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well so do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connoire, we don’t even know if our lands are still there. For all we know Mordred burned it all to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is all the more reason for me to go back. Anyone who is still alive there will need leadership, hope, and someone to pick up the pieces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if Mordred attacks you on the way? Who will be left to pick up the pieces then? You’re safer here, in Camelot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would get it through your thick skull that I don’t care about safe! I’m doing what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kai!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And our son? Do you care about safe where he’s concerned? Let him stay here, Conniore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? With strangers? Anyone we trust is leaving with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Eileen and Lady Sarah are still here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gave her pause. “Yes, perhaps you do finally begin to make some sense.” She thought a moment, then shook her head. “No, it still won’t do. I don’t like the idea of every member of our family being in different places. That’s twice the worry, twice the heartache.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My word, Woman! Worry? Heartache? What about real danger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! And second, I’m in as much danger here as anywhere else!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walls are more protection than open fields!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And anonymity is more protection than walls when the walls are a target! Have you considered that you and Arthur are taking nearly every fighting man out of Camelot with you? Camelot, which would be a great prize to win and a great blow to lose. Even you have to admit that it’s likely to at least be attacked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would, yes, except that none of our knowledge on Mordred’s troop movements leads me to believe he’ll be anywhere near here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have Terence’s report back yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Others you trust so well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connoire sighed and walked over to cup his face in her hand. “I’m not staying in Camelot, Kai. I’m going home. And I’m taking our boy with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could let him decide what he wants to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai snorted. “You’re only saying that because you know he’ll want to go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might not. He puts more weight in your words than you realize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai sighed and took her hands, bundling them between his own. “That’s why he’ll want to go escort his mother and look after her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve taught him well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And not enough. You come back to us. You hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t guarantee-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Connoire. I hear you. And I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai…” she growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I’d try, but I can’t promise it, so if I don’t, make sure our boy knows how to manage the land, and how to manage people. Knightly skills are all well and good, but those are the things that will really get him through life. Besides, if I’m gone I don’t know who will have survived to teach him knightly arts, especially among those we trust, except Sarah probably, and she only knows some swordplay. Sir Dinadan will probably survive too, being away, but he won’t do for knightly arts. Still, if you ever need anything, he’s trustworthy, and a good man. He’ll help you if you ask. Make sure you hang onto any land that’s left to hang onto. That can be a lifeline to you. As long as you can grow something you’ll be alright. And-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know where all our stores are, even the secret ones, and I won’t pick fights that I don’t have to, and you’re going to tell me not to take too many risks even when caring for the tenants, but I’m not going to obey that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose even with that you’ll be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, and he let out a long breath, taking her in his arms. It was a gruff embrace, but his always were, since they were given when he most meant them, when he didn’t want to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright,” Conniore insisted, as if saying it would make it true. “I’ll be fine, and so will you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And our boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And our boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left at the same time he did, at least conceding to go along with the army for as long as she could before splitting off. Weeks later, staring at the rubble of the round table, Kai had never been more grateful that she never listened, and in the privacy of a tent that night, as he watched Arthur pace the ground and try not to cry, he wished with all his heart that he had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>